This study seeks to determine which measurements of lipid mediators and cellular constituents in bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) and bronchial lavage (BL) fluid can be most successfully used as markers of disease activity in asthmatic patients. To this end, measurements of lipid mediators and cellular constituents in BAL and BL are being obtained from stable asthmatic patients before and following antigenic challenge.